stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Implacable killers
"Implacable killers" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon and is the first of a trilogy in which the galaxy of the Milky Way come the Malecathi, even an enemy species of Alterans, notorious for its extreme cruelty and lack of compassion. Plot During a normal delivery reconnaissance on one of the planets of the Milky Way, a Alterans device, which emits a short intergalactic signal it is accidentally activated. When SG1 unit manages to disable it, then the damage is done. Synopsis Thanks to the database of the City of Atlantis, the SG1 team is sent on a planet almost on the outside of the Milky Way called P9V-810. The planet in question has on its surface an ancient Alterans outpost and according to the same Commando Stargate, never identified by the Goa'uld over the millennia. Reached the planet, the SG1 team tracks down the outpost entrance, cleverly disguised and concealed despite 25,000 years of neglect. The team enters the outpost and reactivates the primary energy, being able to interface with the central computer of the outpost. While Colonel Samantha Carter and the team of engineers downloading the database of the outpost, the rest of the team explores the site looking for more information. With them also it joins Vala mal Doran and Aziru, who meanwhile had arrived late because of their commitments with the Tok'ra. The team is able to fully explore the various rooms of the laboratory until it comes in a small and dark room that turns out to be similar to the hologram area of the city of Atlantis. The device at the center of the room is covered with a cloth worn. The curiosity of those present and especially of Dr. Jackson is such as to enable the hologram and before those present, shows the story of a covenant ended in a raging war between the race of Alterans, and that of Malecathi, a people looking reptilian whose planet was situated in Caelum galaxy. According to the hologram, once the Malecathi were an alien species, an ally of Alterans with which inexplicably progressed when relations were broken, and between the two civilizations broke out a fierce war. Being less advanced than Alterasns, the Malecathi were defeated and rejected on their home planet, when inexplicably disappeared leaving the planet in no time. Following the civilization of Malecathi was traced back, but genetic experiments to create a super race, had created a society of warriors without any moral scruples. Genetic damage also suffered from continuous experiments still had damaged genome Malecathi irreparably forcing Malecathi survivors, to enter into a lethargic sleep while waiting to find a solution to the progressive degradation and fast the same DNA. Always according to the hologram, the base in which they are present has been one of the places in which was stored a device able to locate them in any place. With such dangerous information, the SG1 team with the exception of Samantha Carter, tries to stop the study of unknown laboratory devices, but the damage is done when a signal is output from a subspace device. The signal is blocked albeit with great difficulty, but the damage was done. To make matters worse, the self-destruction of the outpost is activated, forcing the team to evacuate the planet because of the force of the explosion. When all the teams leave the planet, it is pervaded by a violent plasma storm that destroys everything it meets on the surface and inexplicably right after the planet itself is covered with a layer of inert glass. The atmosphere of the world dissolves in a few minutes from orbit while we see the world like a crystal ball. Returned in Stargate Command, the SG1 and SG2 Unit shall report explaining the spechifico to have potentially attracted a new threat, but for almost a month did not hear news about external fleets from the Milky Way until one morning, when the Tok'ra arrive with a delegation containing information on the appearance of a fleet of thousands of ships near the planet explored on that occasion. According to the Tok'ra, the enemy fleet has destroyed the planet completing a surface crystallization. To make matters worse, the great fleet was divided into at least three smaller fleets disappearing in as many hyperspace windows. It was decided to investigate and to make contact with aliens came presumilmente from caelum galaxy. It is sent to the ship Tau'ri San Marco, one of Dedalus class starship. The latter comes to masquerading coordinates from view to study the fleet that seems inert in space debris in the planet, when it is detected. The firepower of the ships malecathi annihilates the Tau'ri ship and destroys it in a few moments. On planet Earth reaches the emergency signal followed by a second message Malecathi language. In the hours after Dr Jackson succeeds in part to decrypt the message, it shows just how dangerous are the newcomers. They want revenge against Alterans for what the latter have committed to Malecathi people. The message ends with the message "We know the coordinates of your planet!" The Earth and the entire galaxy fall back into an interstellar war. References Samantha Carter, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell, Vala Mal Doran, Daniel Jackson, Stargate Commando, Earth, P9V-810, Alterans, Malecathi, Aziru, Tok'ra, Kelani Note: * After the fall of the Alliance New Minds, the Tau'ri continue the exploration of the galaxy. * They present the Malecathi * Almost all of the most powerful countries on the planet Earth, they possess at least one of Dedalus class starship * It is destroyed the spaceship supplied to Italy, the USS San Marco Categoria:Episodes Categoria:Malecathi War Episodes